


Imagine Hiring Wash As Your Pilot

by MotleyMoose



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: You just wanted to make sure everything was ready for takeoff.





	

Steam poured out of the small bathroom as I stepped through the doorway, absentmindedly still patting my hair with a towel. I’d been up at least two hours, most of that spent in the gym working off all of the pent-up rage that had built up over the past week. There was no running away from my troubles, but at least I could forget them for a time while I beat the ever-loving piss out of the upcycled duffel that stood in for a punching bag.

Inhaling deeply, I padded over to the shallow built-in dresser and dug around for clothes, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible. Triumphantly, I got dressed without a hitch, through my towel in the bin, and went to shut the drawer.

 _Squeeeeeeak!_  

A lump in the middle of the nest of blankets shifted, letting out a low whimper as it curled into a tighter mass. I held my breath, praying for it to stay at rest. After a beat or two, I exhaled slowly and silently sunk to the floor as I searched for my boots. Finding one at the foot of the bed, I began to fish around for the second when the lump spoke.

“Wha’ in the heavens are you doing down there?”

Pushing up from my elbows, I tilted my head until I could see the bleary, slightly mussed face of Hoban Washburne, my newly acquired pilot, peeking over the edge of the bed. “Hey, you,” I replied, forcing a small smile. “Go back to sleep. You’ve a long day of flying ahead of you.”

Cocking an eyebrow, he hummed tunelessly as he appraised me. “Care to join me?” Cracking a wide, crooked grin, he offered a hand to me over the side of the bed. “I’m sure the boss won’t mind.”

I rolled my eyes. Just my luck to land a pilot who couldn’t take a hint. “No, really. I need to get above to make sure everything is in order for departure.” I stood, brushing off my pants as my eyes darted around the room for my other boot.

“We did all of that last night, remember?” Wash’s eyes sparkled as he reminisced. “And I can remember we did some other things as well…” He looked up at me, his grin turning somewhat mischievous.

“I don’t have time for this this morning,” I groaned, pacing the small room in search of my missing boot.

Wash watched me curiously, his eyes widening as he started to pout.

Stopping at the bathroom door, I eyed him suspiciously. He gazed innocently at me, and his bottom lip began to quiver.

_Goddammit._

Scrubbing at my face with my palms, I sighed. “Alright, fine. Just for a little bit.” I dropped onto the bed, making him bounce. “But it’s only because I can’t find my left boot. And we don’t have to be out of here until high noon.”

“Whatever you say, Cap’n,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around me, tugging me into his warm chest.

Snuggling closer to him, I found for the first time that morning that I could truly relax.

_Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all._


End file.
